<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCI-FI ASMR hologram guides you through space journey by hal9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476999">SCI-FI ASMR hologram guides you through space journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9'>hal9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Human squip, M/M, Older Characters, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, guided masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jeremy discovers ASMR helps with his anxiety and gets addicted to Squip's strange sci-fi themed role-play videos.</p><p>Or, alternatively, Squip in a white latex dress guides Jeremy's masturbation through a private video chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/The Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCI-FI ASMR hologram guides you through space journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Can we video chat? I have some ideas for a new video, let me test something with you. </em>
</p><p>Jeremy audibly squeals before throwing his phone to the bed, happy no one’s around to see his behavior. He picks the phone up again, sits back on his desk, spends a few minutes thinking of something cool and not overly excited to say. He ends up with "<em>sure</em>”, hits send. Thinks about it some more, then decides to add an extra <em> !</em>, because while he doesn’t want to sound as excited as he feels, he doesn’t want to sound cold either, what if Squip decides he doesn’t want to talk to him after all (why is texting so complicated?).</p><p>When Squip starts the call, he's wearing some sort of turtleneck short white dress, has some makeup on. The room is dark but the lighting gives his skin a blueish tone, makes his dress shine.</p><p>"So, what do you think?"</p><p>"Oh, t-that's. Um."</p><p>"You don't like it?"</p><p>“N-no, I like it! You look... Really hot..."</p><p>"Good. But it's not too distracting, is it? It's for my Hologram series. I don't mind it being somewhat erotic, but I don't want that to be the main feeling, you know?"</p><p>"I'm, hm, I'm sure you c-can make it work..." He thinks of mentioning that Squip’s videos are already pretty erotic. No, that would probably sound creepy. Maybe even offensive? He’s not quite sure what’s the author’s intent here. But he can’t be the only one who’s turned on by Squip’s weird and atmospheric sci-fi ASMR role-plays, can he?</p><p>They stay in silence for a while. Squip seems like he's looking at something else on the screen, and Jeremy just stays looking at him, hearing the keyboard from the other side. He doesn't know what to say but he's so happy Squip called.</p><p>"Hey, Jeremy." Squip says after a while, finally focusing on him again.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Have you ever touched yourself while watching my videos?"</p><p>”W-w-what, I, w-why are you asking that?"</p><p>"Answer the question. I won't be mad." Squip says, a mischievous smile on his lips. Jeremy feels himself blush, unsure if honesty is the right way to go about this. Squip has had some creepy experiences with fans in the past, but Squip’s also the one who invited him to his hotel room when they met, and they've been text flirting for weeks since then... (It has been text flirting, right? Jeremy is positive he can call it flirting, he thinks, he hopes.) And there’s no way that what’s happening right now is not flirting, not with the way Squip’s looking at him. (Or at least he hopes so, very strongly, for if it isn’t he’s not sure how take the guilt and humiliation.)</p><p>"I... Y-yeah..." Jeremy admits, unable to look him in the eye anymore.</p><p>"Look at me." Squip says, and Jeremy forces himself to. He thinks of all the times he had to hide his face while watching his videos, because it felt like Squip was watching him. This time he truly is.</p><p>"Which ones?"</p><p>"That one where you... Hm... You used my suggestion. You... Said my name." Jeremy says, heart racing. Squip smiles, pensive.</p><p>"Would you like to touch yourself now, Jeremy?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'll walk you through it." Squip says, fingers slowly tracing circles on his own chest.</p><p>“This is… you’re not m-making fun of me, are you…?” Jeremy asks, half scared, half excited.</p><p>“Not at all, Jeremy.” Squip rests his chin on his hand, smiles at the camera. “I want you to imagine I’m there with you, a special role-play just for you. And I want to see you.”</p><p>Jeremy hesitates, takes a deep breath. And then he slowly nods at Squip, mumbles a timid “O-okay”.</p><p>Squip smiles wider. “This dress is latex, you know? Not sure if you can tell on camera, I might have to work some more on the lighting.”</p><p>Then he takes a more neutral facial expression, straightens his back, and starts speaking with that soft mysterious voice that Jeremy has listened to so many times before falling asleep, that mesmerizing voice that always manages to put his mind at ease.</p><p>“Relax, Jeremy. And allow me to guide you…” Background music starts playing, the kind of strange experimental sounds that Jeremy's become used to from his videos. He speaks slowly, a long pause between each sentence. Hypnotic. “You have come a long journey, but we are finally together. I long for your touch and you for mine. It's everything you hoped for. I come closer, almost shy, but my hand is sure as I reach for you. I raise your shirt…” Squip waits, until Jeremy gets the hint that he’s supposed to raise his shirt. “And lightly trace my hands over your chest…” Squip does it to his own chest, over the tight dress, and Jeremy copies him, directly on his skin. “I tease your nipple… Go on, Jeremy.” Squip smiles a little, encouraging, and Jeremy finally does it. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>“Yes…” He feels so self-conscious.</p><p>“That’s good. I pinch it one time, and then turn my attention to your other nipple. My lips against your soft skin, kissing and sucking…”</p><p>Jeremy makes a surprised aroused sound, hopes the computer mike didn’t pick it up. He looks down, embarrassed, plays with his other nipple.</p><p>“My hand goes lower, down your belly, slowly, until I reach your crotch. I can feel you hard for me already. Look at me, Jeremy. Do I make you feel good?” His voice is still soft, but it feels more lustful than in any of the recordings.</p><p>Jeremy nods, hand over his erection.</p><p>“You’re very cute, you know? I can’t keep my hands off you…”</p><p>Squip goes on, indirectly instructing Jeremy when and how to stroke himself, telling him to stop every so often, causing Jeremy to beg, panting, “<em>please, Squip… </em>”.</p><p>“Can you show me, Jeremy?”</p><p>“Show you…?”</p><p>“Show me how much I turn you on.”</p><p>Jeremy isn’t sure if this is what Squip means, but he embarrassingly tilts the screen, so that the built-in webcam is able to show his erection for a few seconds. He can hear Squip’s breathing, heavy.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy, Jeremy… And good boys deserve rewards. I press my body against yours, kiss your lips and keep stroking you, faster, faster until you come.” Squip’s voice gets faster too, slightly shaky, a hint of desperation to it. And then he takes a breath, looks directly into the camera, voice slow and still once more. “Come for me, Jeremy.”</p><p>And Jeremy does, with a loud moan. He takes a moment to recompose himself, eyelashes fluttering before he focuses on Squip again.</p><p>“How was that?”</p><p>“A-amazing…”</p><p>“Good.” Squip says, clearly satisfied. “I’ll let you clean up for now. Let's talk later, Jeremy.” And with that, he ends the call.</p><p>Jeremy stares at the now empty screen for a while. He can’t believe he just did this on video chat… He feels so lewd. It suddenly crosses his mind they’ve only kissed once, right before Squip drunkenly fell asleep on him.</p><p>He wants to meet him again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>